As silicon technology goes through process changes such as from 90 nm to 65 nm to 45 nm, it becomes possible to run the central processing unit (CPU) cores at a lower voltage. However, the total power consumption in the CPU stays the same at approximately 130 W. These conditions lead to higher current in sockets, solder balls, voltage regulators, and/or other components on a motherboard, which in turn, increases self heating. Excessive self heating can reduce socket and solder ball joint reliability and degrade CPU performance.